


It's About Time

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Magic, References to Charmed, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Kira have to go back in time to get some info from Papa Hale in order to save Scott, Derek, and Peter in their time. Lydia and young Peter start to become close. Maybe a little too close, and something unexpected happens. What will happen to the future? I don't know. (I actually do, but you'll have to read to find out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say When

**Author's Note:**

> We were coming up with headcanons on the Pydia pack Tumblr and Catvampcrazines came up with one where Lydia got sent back in time somehow and she and young Peter became sexually involved and led to the birth of Malia. So thank you Catvampcrazines for coming up with this canon and I hope I do it justice. I also want to thank the Pydia pack for being a place where we can spread all these amazing thoughts about Pydia. 
> 
> Also I have never written a sex scene and there may be one in this fic, so I hope it comes off alright. 
> 
> Also a big thanks to Charmed. A show I love dearly and a show that gave me the time travel spell. I know a fic on here already used the Doctor and I felt magic fit the premise better.
> 
> Also I have no idea how old young Peter is. I'd say this is young Peter from the Paige episode, but before Paige. I'm assuming he's 18, so that's why I didn't add the underage warning.

Peter, Scott, and Derek all lay on separate beds in an unused part of the hospital where Melissa and Deaton could look after them. Deaton had all three in induced comas and wrapped in ice packets. He had said the cold and comas would hinder the flow of the poison through their bodies.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

They had been more careful about who they went up against in the years following all that happened in high school, but when new hunters come without warning it’s a little hard to be prepared. Usually Chris would let them know when he thought hunters would be in the area as he had taken to establish Beacon Hills as his territory. Even Araya had backed off and let Chris take control of Beacon Hills, but retained the right if anything she considered bad behavior from Scott happened. Peter had even been on better behavior. Knowing Araya meant business he kept his schemes to a minimum and got his kicks out of his witty banter with the rest of the pack.

They had been celebrating Liam’s graduation from High School with a small party when Peter went down. They had been so occupied with the celebrations that they didn’t hear them. By the time they realized what was going on and were about to react Derek went down. Scott got all Alpha like, but it didn’t help they were able to shoot him too. They had some sort of noise instruments that made it hard for him to figure out where they were. By that time Stiles, Lydia, and Kira had gotten Liam and Malia away from danger and had called Chris and the Sheriff. Chris got there in time to get Scott, Derek, and Peter away from the danger. Melissa commandeered an ambulance to transport them. When Deaton had shown up at the hospital and examined all three of them he realized the darts they were hit with had been laced with a type of poison he was unfamiliar with.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN A POISON YOU’RE UNFAMILIAR WITH?! ARE YOU SAYING THEY POISONED MY SON?!” Melissa had screamed at Deaton.

“Melissa, I am doing everything in my power to figure out what type it was, but at the moment I cannot verify its origin. Please remain calm. If we induce comas in them and pack them in ice it will lessen the flow of the poison throughout their bodies. Can you help me with that?”

“Fine, but you better promise me you are going to do everything you can! I mean it EVERYTHING!”

After they had induced their comas and packed them in ice, Deaton turned to Liam and Malia.

“Alright you two I know you both haven’t been without Scott since you’ve been in his pack, but right now we need to keep you both safe from whoever did this to those three. I have called Argent and he will be taking both of you back to his residence. Melissa called your parents Liam and told them you were staying with Scott for the weekend. I don’t know how long my plan will take, but we need to take every precaution. Malia, Mrs. Martin has called your father and told him that you were staying with Lydia for the weekend. I must ask both of you to do everything Argent says. He is a well-established hunter and can keep you both safe.”

Malia and Liam’s faces acknowledged their understanding of Deaton’s words.

He then turned to Stiles.

“Stiles I know when you hear my plan that you will want to be a part of it, but I need you here to help me and Scott. He’ll need his best friend by his side and you can be of more help to me.”

Stiles was too full of anger, frustration, and sadness to do anything but agree.

With everyone else taken care of Deaton turned to Lydia and Kira.

“Now you two are the most important pieces of my plan. Back when I was Talia’s emissary her husband was quite the herbalist and had an extensive collection of poison herbs and literature. All of his collection was destroyed by the fire. I am certain he would know exactly what type of poison it was that laced the darts. I know this is a lot to take in and it may be unbelievable, but I need you both to follow all my directions without the slightest hesitations.”

Lydia and Kira nodded that they understood, so he continued…..

“About two years before the fire Talia sent me to San Francisco to talk with a pack there. Laura was getting older and Talia knew she would be taking her place in the future. The pack in San Francisco had a son about a little bit older than Laura, and both packs thought it would be good for them to meet in case there was a chance that they would be open to being married. I was sent to get a better feel for the pack and accompany Evan back to Beacon Hills to meet Laura. While I was there I had the opportunity to meet a group of sister witches. I was able to get a number of spells from them that might one day come in handy. I believe this is the time for one such spell. I know magic may be something hard to believe in even if you have been surrounded with a number of different mythical creatures for the last couple years, but I need you to believe me. This spell will take you back in time. It is a requirement that two go back in time which is why I have chosen the both of you. Time works in different ways, so if you are there for a year or so you may have been only been gone for a couple of days or hours. You need to be fully aware of your actions. The things you do in the past have repercussions for the future.”

Lydia spoke then; “We get it Deaton we know the rules of every time travelling movie out there. Believe me we will only be there as long as it takes to figure the poison and the cure out.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be away from Scott more than I have to.” Kira chimed in.

“Well then I believe we are all in agreement. You two will go back with the spell and get close to the Hales in order to get the information we need. I believe a year before the fire would be about right. One other thing don’t interact with anyone else you might know. Also you may both be 19, but I suggest you act younger in order to hide in plain sight better”

And with that Stiles went to sit by Scott’s side, Liam and Malia went home with Chris, and Lydia and Kira went to work with Deaton gathering the supplies they would need for the spell. The supplies weren’t terribly hard to find and after a good half hour they had everything ready.

Lydia and Kira mixed the ingredients and prepared to say the spell together.

                                                               “The bond which was not to be done  
                                                                 Give us the power to see it undone  
                                                           And turn back time to whence it was begun”


	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Kira arrive in the past and decide in order for things to go quickly they will need to at least meet Mr. Hale.

The spell took them to the time they had in their heads at the declaration of said spell. Deaton had told them to think a year and a half before the fire. They had and now they had no idea where they were. Deaton mentioned time travel worked oddly, but they were not in or near the hospital when they opened their eyes again.

 

“Maybe they hadn't built that part of the hospital yet? I mean we did just go back in time.” Kira said softly.

“Yes, I’m sure they only recently built a section of the ONLY hospital in Beacon Hills just to abandon it a couple of years later.” Lydia quipped.

 

Lydia being Lydia she took command of the situation.

“Okay, first things first. Let’s find out where in the hell we are. We said the spell in the hospital and are now near……..oh look at that it’s the preserve. We shouldn't be that far from the Hale house. We should probably get our story straight first though. What if we tell the Hales that we’re sisters and we just moved to Beacon Hills? How does that sound?”

“I guess that sounds alright, but who would take us for sisters?”

“We could always tell her one of us was adopted or our parents remarried. Which lie do you prefer?”

“Either one sounds fine. Maybe adoption is better?”

“Alright so we are Kira and Lydia Wells. Our parents adopted us. We just moved to Beacon Hills. I’ll think of everything else when we get to the Hale house. Just go with whatever I say to Talia. It’s all going to be okay Kira. We’re going to get the cure and use the reverse spell to go back to our time.”

“I know it’s just hard, but I agree that that sounds like a good story. Well we should get a move on I guess.”

 

They trekked through the preserve until they were in full sight of the home. Lydia remembered what it had looked like from having Peter in her mind, but it looked quite different when it was actually lived in. On the other hand Kira had never seen it.

“Wow, this is the Hale house?”

“Yep, looks a lot different when it’s not a pile of rubble huh?”

 

They walked up the steps to the front door. Kira rang the bell, and both girls took a very deep breath.

Talia answered the door after what felt like an eternity, but in all probability was only a minute or two.

“Ugh…can I help you girls?” She asked Kira and Lydia a little shocked at these two at her front door.

“Hello Mrs. Hale, my name is Lydia Wells and this my sister Kira. We just moved to Beacon Hills from Portland and are starting school at Beacon Hills High this coming fall. My dear sister here is a Kitsune and we thought it best not knowing the proper protocol here to come and introduce ourselves to you and your family.”

Talia really did not know what to say, but she finally found the words after her disbelief had passed.

“Well hello Lydia and Kira. It is very nice to meet the both of you. We don’t actually have a set protocol here, but I am glad you came here and alerted me of your presence in Beacon Hills. You mentioned Kira was a Kitsune, but what are you Lydia?”

“Well I am a lot of things, but I am mostly just a genius in heels. (She had decided that since Banshees were very rare it was safer for her to tell some little lies).”

“Well it’s a pleasure indeed. Why don’t you both come inside and have something to drink and I will introduce you to my family. I have two children that are at the high school and a younger brother who just likes to hang out there. My youngest is still in elementary school.”

Talia led them inside to the kitchen where they all sat down at the table.

“Now what can I get you both to drink? We have juice, water, milk, or tea.”

“I wouldn't mind some water.” Kira stated.

“I would do just about anything for a lovely cup of chamomile.” Lydia declared.

“Just about anything huh? What does anything entail, a date with a handsome stranger maybe?”

Talia rolled her eyes and sighed, “That’s exactly what she meant. I’m sure of it. Girls I’m sorry this is my much younger brother Peter. He has no manners, so I apologize.”

“I have plenty of manners I just don’t always use them.”

Kira was choking on her water holding back tears and laughter that this could be the same Peter from their time. He was so….different. He seemed carefree and happy. Lydia was still glaring at him. She remembered this Peter, but the one from her mind was so much more serious.

Lydia finally spoke, “I actually wouldn't mind a date with a handsome stranger if I could find one. Have you seen one?”

“Oh, I see so this is how you’re going to play it huh? Well in that case let me tell you we have no chamomile. Drank the last of it myself just a little earlier.”

“Peter why don’t you leave the girls be and help me by letting the rest of the family know we have guests. Tell them all to come down to the kitchen, so I can introduce them.”

“Sure my dear sister. It would be my absolute pleasure.”

One by one they met all of the other Hales. Both Kira and Lydia were perplexed as they not been introduced to Mr. Hale yet, but finally he came through the back door.

“Finally girls, this is my dear sweet husband Alexander.”

He was tall, taller than Talia by a good couple of inches, wore glasses, and seemed quite bookish. They could see that this where Cora got her looks from. If Cora was male and in here mid 40’s she would be her father’s twin. He also seemed the more lighthearted of the two.

“Hello Mr. Hale I’m Lydia and this is my sister Kira.”

“The girls have just moved here and wanted to introduce themselves dear.”

“Well it is nice to meet both of you. I hope we see a lot more of you. You seem around Laura’s age and it would be nice for to have more friends. Especially ones who know about the supernatural. She seems so lonely these days.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Hale and we will of course come over again, if that’s alright Mrs. Hale?” Lydia replied.

“It’s fine. My kids need to be exposed to more than wolves. Consider yourselves welcome anytime.”

 

After staying a bit longer to chat with Talia, Lydia and Kira said their goodbyes and left the house to go back to the main part of Beacon Hills and figure out their accommodation situation.


	3. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Lydia need to find a place to stay while they are visiting past Beacon Hills.

After staying a bit longer to chat with Talia, Lydia and Kira said their goodbyes and left the house to go back to the main street and figure out their accommodation situation.

They sat down on a bench at the park in the main square. It was getting late and they needed to come up with a plan on where they were going to stay. Deaton had given them some cash for a motel while they were getting the spell ingredients.

Kira broke the silence, “You know there is that bed and breakfast on Spruce Street. It’s not too expensive and we could probably get a nicer room then at a motel. Also I remember the owner being this sweet old couple. What do you think?”

“I say what a fine idea you have Kira. We should probably start walking on over there. It’s only going to be light for a few more hours. I hope they don’t mind us showing up this late.”

Lydia and Kira walked the two blocks to Spruce Street and found what they were looking for. The Lighthouse Inn was a beautiful old Victorian. It had this grand wraparound porch. The inn was a beautiful shade of light blue with dark blue shutters and white trim.

They walked up to the front door and walked in. They stepped up to the front desk and Kira pressed the little service bell.

A woman came out of the office and proceeded to help them.

“Welcome to The Lighthouse Inn. The only four star bed and breakfast in Beacon Hills. Would you girls like one room or two?”

“I think one room with two beds would be fine.” Lydia answered

“Let’s see….hmmmmm…….it looks like we’ve got two rooms left with two beds. Would you rather have north facing or south?”

“South please.” answered Kira

“Alright and how long will you be staying with us?”

They both looked at each other. This was the question they had been dreading.

Lydia finally spoke, “We aren’t actually sure about that. We have business in town and we know it will at least take a week. Could we pay for the week and if we need to stay longer pay again?

“I think that would be alright. Just make sure to let us know your plans.”

“Don’t worry we will.”

With that they paid the woman the amount due. She gave them their room key along with some pamphlets about the inn and they headed up the stairs. Their room was on the second floor. It was quite roomy. Easily fitting two double beds with a nightstand in between. A chaise along the window. A wardrobe along the other wall, and a dresser facing the beds. The dresser had a T.V. on it with a channel listing. The walls were a creamy yellow and the comforters had a daisy pattern on them. The chaise was a pretty burgundy color.

They both laid down on a bed and each let out a sigh of relief that they had gotten a nice place to sleep. It had been an interesting day to say the least and they were both anxious to put it behind them.

Now that they were alone for good they tackled some other pressing matters from the day.

“You know I cannot believe how different Derek and Peter are here compared to our time. Was Peter like that when he was in your mind?”

“No, I mean he was just different than this one. The original Peter still seems similar to ours though. There is still that wit and smile of his.”

“It is so hilarious to me that this Derek seems so…..what’s the word…….mousey. He seemed so quiet and shy. I don’t think he could rip anyone’s throat out.”

“It’s a shame he doesn’t stay that way. Although I would still have to pick our precious grumpy Derek over this one. Ours adds a certain hilariousness to our lives.”

“I never asked how were you finally able to be ok working with our Peter?”

“Oh sweetheart that is one of the best stories. I don’t think I have fully forgiven him yet, but our newfound tolerance happened because when we realized it would be better for the pack if we had ourselves a good ole’ fashioned truce. He thought letting me punch him a couple times would do the trick, but I had other ideas. I asked Derek to take all those precious v-necks he loves. Derek obliged and when I had them I just happened to stumble upon a wood chipper and threw them in. Then I took all the scraps and wrapped them a pretty box with a bow and had Derek put the box in Peter’s dresser with a tag that stated it was from me to him. I had to wait all of 30 minutes before I heard the banging at my front door. I found Peter on my doorstep. He told me he had my present. I told him that we were not even, but that now I had enough revenge to at least have a truce, so that for the pack we could work together.”

“WOW, you seriously did ALL that. Lydia you amaze me with your ideas.”

“What can I say I have a flair for the dramatics, but in reality working with Peter hasn’t been all that bad. He has actually been helping me a little with my Bansheeness.”

“I’m glad for that. Which reminds me why did you tell the Hales you were human?”

“I’m such a rare species I felt safer lying. Even Araya has never met one and she’s been a hunter longer than Mr. Argent.”

“It’s alright I want you to feel safe. I wouldn’t want them to do anything to you. I’m glad that we had to go back in time together. I don’t know what I would do if I was alone here.”

“I feel the same. I know I act like I know everything and I usually do, but at the moment I’m pretty scared. It’s good to have a friend here.”

“Do you think Mr. Hale will know the poison that Scott, Derek, and Peter were attacked with?”

“I hope so, I don’t want to think about what might happen if he doesn’t.”

They soon felt their eyelids grow heavy and with just a few more things to say they yawned and said hello to their dreams.


	4. Keep It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm let's see we've got shopping, some Hales, and a little something extra.

They awoke the next morning and felt almost fully refreshed. They were happy the beds in the room were quite comfortable.

“We should probably buy some new clothes. I think ours may be a bit dirty.” Kira suggested.

“Yes you’re right about that, and it would be a disaster to wear the same thing two days in a row. Plus we don’t want these Hales to get suspicious. How about we grab some bagels from the breakfast room downstairs and we’ll head out to shop. We should also probably get some necessities. It seems in our hurries go back in time we did not pack items that are vital.”

“I hear you. My deodorant lied. It said it would last 48 hrs, and I do not still smell nice. We should probably just leave now. That way we can come back here, take showers, and go see those Hales.”

“I like the way you think Ms. Yukimura.”

 

They took their room key and left. They grabbed a couple blueberry bagels from the breakfast room and started walking towards the mall.

As much as Lydia would’ve wanted to enjoy a shopping spree that was not in the cards this trip, so they each grabbed a number of pieces they could wear and headed to get some of the necessities. They got all of their toiletries and headed back to the inn. When they got back each took a shower and put on of the new outfits. Lydia had a pretty floral casual dress on with black flats and Kira went with skinny jeans, black boots, and a baseball tee.

After they had put everything away they left the inn again, but this time headed towards the Hale house.

 

It was around lunchtime when they reached the house. This time Lydia rang the bell. This time Laura answered.

“Oh hi. What are you guys doing here?”

“We didn’t have anything else to do, so we thought we’d stop by.” Lydia answered her

“Uh ok, well would you like to come inside?”

“Thank you”

Laura led them inside to the family room. Mr. Hale was sitting on one of the couches reading. They could see Cora in the backyard swinging and Derek was playing basketball with Peter.

“We had pasta salad for lunch. You guys want any? We have plenty of extra.”

“Sure” Lydia and Kira both replied

Laura fixed them each a plate with a glass of water and they sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

 

When they had finished they both retired back to the family room.

“What’s the book you’re reading Mr. Hale if you don’t mind me asking?”

“No, I don’t at all Kira. It’s called “The Herbal Alchemist’s Handbook” by Karen Harrison, just a little bit of light reading you could say.”

“Do you like herbs then?”

“Oh please don’t get dad started. The man is an herbalist. He lives for herbs.” Groaned Laura

“I wouldn’t say I live for herbs, but they are extremely fascinating. Especially ones that can be used for medicinal purposes. You know I don’t remember you being upset about my knowledge when your wolf teeth started to come in.”

“Dad, please…fine….I give in. Herbs are cool. Happy?”

“Very much so.”

“So there are herbs that are used for medicine what about herbs that can hurt you?” Lydia questioned

“Well there are a lot of those too. I actually have an extensive collection of all types of herbs. In my library. Maybe I’ll give you a tour sometime.”

 

They heard the back door open and Cora came running in with Derek and Peter not far behind her. Cora ran straight for the kitchen and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. Derek slumped down on the couch next to Laura. Peter sat down next to Lydia even though there was plenty of room elsewhere.

“You couldn’t stay away from me could you?” he asked her

“Please. I’d rather hang out with a Berserker than with you.”

“Wait, you know about Beserkers?” he sounded astonished

“Doesn’t everybody? Our father used to tell us stories about them. It was his way of saying don’t go out after dark.”

“Well it is pretty dangerous out there. You might need a big strong wolf to protect you.”

“We can take care of ourselves thanks. And I wouldn’t necessarily call you big and strong.”

Peter huffed and slumped more into the couch while Lydia scooted a little closer to Kira.

“So what have you been up to in here?” Derek asked.

“They were talking with dad about herbs.”

“Well that’s extremely interesting, but I am going to go take a shower, so goodbye to all.” Peter said with a hint of sarcasm

Lydia hated that her eyes may have followed his movements up the stairs.

“So what does your dad do? Is he a supernatural as well?” Derek asked

“Um what, No I mean he’s not a supernatural, well in a sense. Our mother and father are both witches and wanted to only adopt from the supernatural community. They found Kira in Japan and I was the child of a couple in their coven. Mom is also a corporate lawyer and dad is a professor of mythical creatures.”

Lydia and Kira were both beyond happy that Lydia knew how to lie her ass off in front of werewolves.

“Oh cool. We don’t really know any witches. But that’s cool that they adopted you both.” He replied

They chatted a little more with him until he also went upstairs and Laura went to the kitchen to help Cora. The girls decided they needed to get the cure as soon as was possible.

 

“Could we see your collection now Mr. Hale?” Lydia asked him

“Well I don’t see why not. You know I have also got a number of antique books on herbs if you’d like to see those as well.”

They followed him down the hall into his library. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves on three of the walls filled with books and another floor to ceiling shelf on the fourth wall filled with glass cases of plants.

The girls looked around the room in awe.

“You know we had a friend whose parents died from a poison.” Kira told him

“What type was it?”

“We never found out.”

“Could you describe it for me?”

“Well they were shot with a dart that was laced with it, but they immediately became sluggish and seemed to be out of it.”

“They did pull the dart out and it smelled a little bit like honey.” Lydia added

“Hmmm Honey, did they convulse at all?”

“I think so.” Was Kira’s reply

“Well let me think on it and consult my books. I love a good herb mystery. Why don’t you girls go on home and I may have something for you tomorrow.”

“Ok, thank you Mr. Hale” They both stated

 

With that they left the house and were walking back to the inn, but had not gotten too far from the house when Kira realized they were being followed.

She turned around quickly and yelled, “I have mad fighting skills whoever you are”

Peter walked out from his hiding place

“Alright, alright you got me. I was following you. I just wanted to see where you lived.”

“Yeah because that’s not super creepy at all.” Lydia quipped

“Maybe a little, but hey you know what let me make it up to you. Let me take you out. Kira won’t mind will you?”

“Um Nope not at all, but It’s only because I know Lydia can kick your ass if she needs to.”

“If saying yes will get you to leave me alone, then fine I will go on a date with you, but I reserve the right to punch you if I feel like it.”

“Agreed my dear.”

 

And with that Lydia and Kira left the property again and this time no one followed them. They got back to their room at the inn in no time.

“Are you sure about going on a date with PETER?”

“No, I’m not but this Peter is different. I mean sure he has the same wit, but he hasn’t been inside my head and made me think I was crazy yet so there’s that. I think I can handle this Peter and as much as he infuriates me I think I am actually starting to like him a little.”

“Well as long as you’re ok. I just didn’t want you saying yes for the sake of getting him out of our hair.”

They chatted a little more that night and then changed into the pajamas they had gotten. They both were worn out albeit not as much as yesterday, but still worn out. They climbed into their beds and fell asleep.


	5. Take Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well what do you know it's Peter and Lydia's first date.

The next day they had decided that they deserved a day to just lounge around in their room. They had given Mr. Hale the number to their room in case he needed to contact them with his findings.

They were watching a movie when the phone rang.

Kira answered it.

“Hello?” After a moment Kira covered the mouthpiece and whisper shouted “It’s Peter, He wants to talk to you.”

Lydia huffed and grabbed the phone.

“How did you get this number?”

“Stole it from my brother-in-law. Thought it might come in handy. Which reminds me what are you doing tonight? May I take you out?”

“Tonight is fine.”

“Alright where do you live I’ll pick you up around 7?”

“Umm we’re staying at the Lighthouse Inn till we get our house.”

“Well I will see you them my dear.”

“Did he say where he was taking you?” asked Kira

“He did not say, but if I don’t like it I can always leave. Will you be fine here?”

“I’ll be fine here. I can watch some more movies. You know I’m glad you’re going on a date. There’s not a whole lot we can do here until Mr. Hale figures it out.”

“Yeah we just have to bide our time until then.”

“He do you think going on a date with this Peter will mean our Peter would ask you out? If he did you should totally date him. Our Peter has become better at actually helping and he seems to be respecting your space.”

“I don’t know this Peter is so different, but I would have to think about our Peter if that happened. Right now I don’t want to think about this weird time thing. I want to watch the rest of the movie, get ready for the date, and then maybe have an okay time with a Mr. Peter Hale.”

 

They finished their movie, gabbed a little more, and then it was time for Lydia to get ready.

“Alright, how do I look?”

“Wow, you look stunning!”

Lydia had no idea where they were going so she had opted for a light purple dress and tan boots. She had her hair in her signature braided up do.

They looked out the window when they heard a car pull into the drive. Peter stepped out.

“Have a great night Lydia, and don’t worry about me. I’ve popcorn and the rest of the movies we rented.”

“Alright. I won’t be home too late.”

 

She walked out the front door of the inn and met Peter on the porch.

He walked around and opened the passenger door for her.

“So where are we going?”

“Well I would tell you, but that would ruin the mystery. You’re just going to have to live in the unknown for a bit.”

They drove on for a bit. When Peter finally stopped she was taken aback at their destination. He had taken her to a bar.

“You brought me to a bar?” She questioned him loudly

“You could say that, but not just any bar. This is a special bar, but if you don’t want to go in we can do something else.”

The way he looked as he told her it was special made her want to give it a chance. She wasn’t against drinking, but the bars she normally went to were more upscale. This one was a bit old.

They walked in and she realized it was a lot bigger than she realized. There was of course the bar itself and a number of tables, but there was also what looked like a back room that was added a while ago.

There were four pool tables, some pinball machines, a foosball table, and a couple of arcade games.

“How do you feel about a game of pool Lydia?”

“I say let’s play Hale.”

“You wanna break?”

“Why how gentlemanly of you.”

She did break and they began to play. It ended up Lydia got stripes and Peter was solids.

“Do you play pool often?” she asked

“Not so much anymore, but my dad and I used to come here all the time. It was kind of our thing.”

She had never heard Derek mention his grandparents, and she had never talked to the Peter of her time about anything personal. She wasn’t sure what it meant that he offered this piece of information, but it made her feel like this date was special. He was opening a part of himself to her.

“So you and your dad don’t come here anymore?”

“Well not since he died, no.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“It’s alright really. They’ve been gone for a couple of years. Four actually. They were in a car crash. We werewolves can usually heal from quite a bit, but the way they crashed it wasn’t a possibility. That’s why I live with Talia. She’s my guardian. I’ve been working on a couple of plans to leave though.”

“Don’t you like living with your family?”

“You see I was what some people would call a midlife crisis child. I was born quite a bit after Talia, so she had been an only child for a while. My parent’s loved me and everything, but she was their firstborn. I was the accident that although they loved me. Dad would always tell packs and werewolves about their precious Talia who was going to be the next alpha. I was just too busy getting into trouble, but to answer question no. I don’t like it. Talia treats me like one of her children instead of her brother.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t see you that way.”

“Well then you haven’t been paying close attention. Anyways enough about me let’s talk about the mystery of Lydia Wells. Daughter of not one, but two witch couples. You get any of their powers? Or do you only know spells?”

“Well no I don’t have special powers, and they haven’t taught us any spells yet. There’s this big ceremony after you’re 21. They think that’s old enough to understand the magic.”

“Such a pity.”

They finished the game with Lydia of course winning. Peter walked her over to one of the tables and went to the bar to order some food.

When he sat down he asked her, “you like pizza, they have a great veggie pizza here. I know shocker, but it’s true.”

“I do actually.”

They talked a little more until the pizza came. They ate most of it with Lydia putting a couple slices in a container for Kira.

 

When they were finished Peter paid and led her back out of the bar. After he had opened her door he got in and they began to drive away. Lydia had not realized beforehand that she might actually have a good time, but she did.

He pulled back into the inn’s drive and walked her to the door.

“I actually had a great time Peter.”

“I know.” He joked

“Actually I did have a great time Lydia, I don’t think I’ve ever really talked about my family with anyone before. Are you sure you don’t have any powers?”

“I’m fairly sure.”

With that he reached down and gave her a chaste goodnight kiss.

“Till next time red.” He called out as he went back to his car.

She waved goodbye and felt herself smile. She had had a great time with PETER HALE. She was glad the other pack members weren’t here to ask her about it. She loved that Kira only knew her from after all that happened. She walked back into their room and saw that Kira had fallen asleep watching “Romeo+Juliet”. She turned the T.V. off and just sat on the chaise and let herself be happy about tonight. She would tell Kira all about it tomorrow, but tonight these feelings were all hers.


	6. My Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hale identifies what befell Scott, Derek, and Peter. In other parts Lydia and younger Peter have an interesting adventure.

They could hear their room phone ringing from the hall. They ran in just in time to pick it up.

“Hello?” Lydia answered

“Hello Lydia, it’s Mr. Hale I’ve got some information for you and Kira. Would it be possible for you to come by today?”

“Sure we can head over there now.”

“That sounds great. See you in a little bit. Goodbye Lydia.”

“Goodbye Mr. Hale.”

 

“Well what did he say?” Kira asked a little too eagerly

“He said he had information for us. I imagine he’s figured out what type of poison it was.”

“Oh I hope so. We’ve been here for a week and a half. I know I said you going on dates with Peter was fine and it is, but it’s been getting boring here. I miss our own time. I miss Scott. I really miss Scott.”

Kira was now close to tears.

“Honey I know it’s been hard to be away from them. I know it’s harder when you’re dating one of the three, but they’re a part of my pack too. We are going to figure this out. Like Deaton said we may have only been gone for a couple of hours or days.”

“I know. Deaton sent us because we are both strong, but it’s hard knowing he’s back there in a coma.”

“I know Kira. You go wipe your eyes and then we will head to the house to figure this out.”

“Thanks, I’m better now I think I just needed a moment to let it all out.”

“We all need those moments.”

 

They left the inn and walked on over to the Hale house.

Mr. Hale was waiting for them on the porch when they got there.

“Hello girls, glad you could come over so quickly. Let’s go into my library and we can talk about what I’ve found.”

They walked through the house to the library.

When they got there Mr. Hale motioned for them to sit in the chairs opposite his desk.

“So I’ve been going through my books and my actual herbs and I believe I may have found the poison or poisons actually. It seems from what you told me and how you actually described it the poison was actually a combinations of a couple poisons. The two types wouldn’t induce those symptoms on their own, but together they would. The first type is Abrus precatorius or more commonly known as crab’s eye. The other type is a very rare type of Aconitum or wolf’s bane. It’s usually found in very remote parts of China. For the wolf’s bane I actually have the same species, but for the crab’s eye I haven’t ever heard off a cure, but I am going to continue looking into it to find an antidote. I’m sorry to give you some bad news with the good girls.”

“It’s alright Mr. Hale we understand it’s a difficult process and it will take time. We’re very happy to at least know what we’re dealing with.”

“Yes thank you so much Mr. Hale for helping us out. It’s been hard for Lydia and I to not know what it was, so thank you.”

“Well you are very welcome girls.”

After the news Lydia and Kira decided to have a little celebration by going out for ice cream. They knew Mr. Hale still had to find an antidote, but they knew what they were dealing with.

 

They’ve been in the past for two weeks and they haven’t had any more news from Mr. Hale.

Both Lydia and Kira have been doing their best to just live as long as they need to in this past. Kira has been spending a lot of time at a local bookstore.

Lydia has been spending a lot more time with Peter. She and Peter had had exactly 5 dates. Tonight is their 6th. With each date the goodnight kiss has become less chaste. Their last date they made out in Peter’s car for a good amount of time. There’s just something that happens when they kiss. She’s never felt like this with anyone before. Not even Aiden or Jackson. She’s fairly sure she wouldn’t feel the same if it was future Peter, but doubts are beginning to form in her mind.

“Where’s he taking you tonight?”

“To that restaurant downtown. This is our first restaurant date. We’ve played pool, been bowling, played mini golf, the movies, the fair, but this is the first time it’s beyond casual.”

“Wow that place is really nice at least how I remember from when Scott took me last Valentine’s Day. What are you gonna wear?”

“I was thinking this dress? Maybe my hair down?”

“Oooohhhh I like that. You’re gonna look amazing! I won’t wait up for you. In fact maybe I’ll hang out at the Hales all night, so you two can have a little privacy.”

“Kira, Peter and I are not going to need privacy.”

“If you’re wearing that dress he is not going to be able to keep his hands off of you for long. Also you seriously eye fuck him every time we’re at the Hale house.”

“If I do that does not mean we will actually fuck tonight.”

“Whatever you say Lydia. I’ll just be here with whatever movie is on.”

 

Peter picked her up at their usual time. The drive to the restaurant was unusually quiet as Lydia mulled over Kira’s words. Peter is attractive, but to sleep with him? What would that mean for the future? Maybe they could find a memory altering spell. I mean it couldn’t be that hard to do magic. After all they were lying about being daughters of witches anyways. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Peter himself.

“Hope you’re hungry”

“I could eat.”

“Good”

 

Peter walked up to the hostess to let her know they were here.

She looked at her list of reservations, took some menus, and told them to follow her.

The table was next to one of the windows. They had a pretty nice view of Beacon Hills.

Their waiter came to take their drink order.

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we left the inn. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine it’s just stuff with my family that’s all.” She lied

“I hope you can sort it out. What are you thinking about getting?”

“The fettuccini looks good, you?”

“I’ll probably get what I always get. Penne pasta dish.”

The waiter came back with their drinks and they gave him their food orders.

“So has the move been going well?”

“Yeah it’s been fine. Not a whole lot of news on that front.”

“Did I do something Lydia? You’ve been off and my werewolf senses are telling me it’s not your family.”

“No you didn’t Peter. If you want to know the truth Kira said something to me before you came and I haven’t been able to get it out of my head.”

“Oh yeah what’s that?”

“That we should fuck.”

He almost choked on his water, but quickly recovered.

“We can skip dinner if you’d like.”

“Peter we are not going to skip a perfectly wonderful meal. If we are going to then we will do so after dinner.”

“That’s perfectly fine red.”

 

It didn’t take them long to eat now that they had an activity scheduled for afterwards and soon they were back in the car headed towards the Hale house.

“I do not want to have sex in the same house as your family.”

“Well for 1, you have Kira at your place and 2, I have soundproof walls. House full of werewolves soundproofing is a nifty invention.”

“Fine!”

They walked up the stairs quietly to his room. It was at the end of the hall.

When he had the door shut behind them he took Lydia into his arms and kissed her.

After that it was tussle of clothing as each of them tried to get the others off.

When they had both succeeded Lydia lay down on his bed.

Peter crawled over her and he began to kiss along her neck.

He helped her take her bra off and kissed and sucked at each breast eliciting several gasps from Lydia.

He trailed his lips downwards. Kissing her stomach. Kissing her pelvis. Until finally he reached her panties.

He slowly took them off her and then trailed kisses up her thighs until he was right between her legs.

She was already wet and he was kissing her folds.

He was working her clit for a good while and she was moaning above him. Calling his name as she came.

He crawled out from between her and kissed her on her lips. He broke it to grab a condom from his nightstand. She slipped it on him along with some lube.

He aligned his cock and pushed into her. He kissed her every time he thrust.

They rolled over and she rode him while he sucked and nipped at her breasts.

He was close.

They were both panting and moaning as he came.

She fell down on him and laughed “That was the most fun I’ve had since coming to Beacon Hills.”

“You are very much welcome my dear.”

They kissed again and she moved to lay beside him.

“I guess we should clean up.” She said

“Well you can have first dibs on the shower. I've got an old baseball tee you can wear.”

“Thanks” She kissed him again and walked into his bathroom.

He put some new sheets on the bed while she was in there.

He got up to get her his shirt when she was finished and then went to shower himself. When they were both finished showering they got back into the bed and he wrapped his arms around her.


	7. I'm Not Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A consequence of past events is made known and must be dealt with.

They’d been in past Beacon Hills for a month. It had been two weeks since Lydia first spent the night with Peter.

Both she and Kira had been growing restless waiting upon Mr. Hale to figure out an antidote.

Kira put her restless energy into studying for the two summer classes she was signed up for back in the future.

Lydia decided to spend hers on Peter. They had spent more than a couple nights together since that first time.

 

Recently though Lydia had begun to feel under the weather. She had been more tired than usual and she was always sore.

Kira wanted her to go see a doctor at the free clinic, but Lydia hadn’t mentioned the other symptom. She hadn’t had her period yet. She was always so regular. She planned to go to the drugstore when Kira went to the library. How could she be so stupid? Back in the future she’d had her birth control, but here in the past they’d only been using condoms. Plan B wasn’t over the counter yet and they would think she was underage anyhow.

She was smart enough to know her symptoms were all early signs of pregnancy. She didn’t need a doctor to tell her that.

Kira finally left and Lydia marched out on her mission.

She came back with one of every test they had at the drugstore. Better to have more in the experiment.

She took each test and waited the exact amount of minutes that was suggested.

Out of all ten tests she took eight were positive and two were inconclusive.

So that was that. She was pregnant. With Peter Hale’s child. In the past. In Beacon Hills.

She couldn’t process anymore. She laid down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling fan. Mesmerized by its spin taking her out of her world for a moment.

 

She laid there for an hour before Kira came back to the room.

“Hey are you alrig……..” Kira stopped as she saw the tests by Lydia

“Oh my gosh! Are you? Really? Maybe you should take another? Ten probably isn’t conclusive. You know these test they’re not all that accurate in this time.” She was rambling

Lydia just looked at her. Staring as Kira rambled on. Finally she sat up.

“No Kira, It’s for real. I know enough that if eight of them say I am then I am. Not to mention I’ve been tired, my body is swollen and sore, and I missed my period.  I’m pregnant.” That’s the first time she said those words out loud.

Kira sat down beside her and put her arm around her.

“Whatever happens Lydia I’m here for you. We’re gonna get through this. Maybe Mr. Hale can get us the cure soon and we can go back to our time and you can just say it’s some random guy.”

“I don’t think I can do that Kira. Not to Peter, not to me, and not to whatever it is in me. I think I really like him. No I know I really like him. Maybe even love him a little. I’m sorry Kira. I’m so sorry.”

Kira hugged her through her tears.

 

Just then their room phone rang again.

Kira answered.

It was Mr. Hale.

As she hung the phone up she relayed the information to Lydia, “He said he found the antidote to the second poison. He’s mixing it now.”

They both looked at each other. Both unsure of what their next step would be.

“I think you need to tell him Lydia. I want to get back to Scott as soon as possible, but I also know that you need to tell Peter. You both have to decide what to do. I mean not just about the pregnancy, but also about being from the future. That way he has all the information.”

“I know, but I think for right now me being pregnant is going to be enough of a shock. Maybe we could just stay nine more months and then we could find someone to adopt it.”

“Lydia you know what is going to happen in 13 months? How are we going to be able to stay that close to the timeline and not say anything? Also who’s going to be good enough to adopt the child of a banshee and a werewolf?”

“I don’t know Kira! I don’t know! Let me just talk to Peter and then we’ll figure it out. Look I’m sorry for shouting it’s just I’m upset and pregnant.”

Kira laughed, “So now you’re going to use the “I’m pregnant and emotional” excuse?”

“Why not. I should get to at least for a little while.”

 

Talia sat on the bed in the room next door. She’d been listening in on their conversations for a couple of weeks now. Ever since that Lydia had been seeing her brother. She never trusted her brother and didn’t trust anyone who would date him.

The more she found out the less she trusted either Kira or Lydia. She had discovered their secret of being from the future, knew of some sort of event they didn’t want to jeopardize, and now knew that Lydia was both a banshee and pregnant with her brothers child.

She was not at all pleased. Banshees were so rare, and conception for banshees was even rarer. To have a banshee/werewolf child didn’t seem like a good thing to her. She was very explicit of her instructions to Peter and her children. Wolves should only mate with wolves. She had nothing against the other supernatural creatures, but her father had always made it clear to her that the Hale line must be kept wolf. He had told her stories of packs who mixed with other supernatural creatures and became weak. Having to keep too many creatures happy with every decision was taxing and frayed the packs. She didn’t want that for hers. She had already lost her parents. As much she didn’t trust her brother he was still her brother. She was still his Alpha and she would not see him ruin his life with another stupid mistake.

She knew what she needed to do.

She used the phone in her room.

“Hello, Araya. It’s Talia Alpha of the Hale pack. I know it’s been quiet in Beacon Hills and we’ve followed your rules, but I have a problem. Can you meet me? We need to talk.”

She hung up and walked out of the inn.

Sometimes to do what’s best for the pack you need to work with the enemy. Her brother would most likely hate her more than he does now, but at least his mistake would be taken care of.


	8. It's Thunder and It's Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia resolves to let Peter in on what she has just discovered and Talia has a little meeting of her own.

“Thank you for calling me Talia. You did the right thing. Wolves like Peter need to be kept in check and this thing with a banshee is unacceptable.”

“I know we’ve had a truce since I became Alpha and I thank you for that. I also want to thank you coming on such short notice to help me with this problem.”

“Do they have an idea that you know anything?”

“No, I’ve been very careful. Peter doesn’t suspect anything.”

“Good. Well on my way here I came up with a plan. It’s the best I could come up with. We don’t know if the baby is human or supernatural. We won’t know until it’s older. I advise that we wait this pregnancy out. From what you’ve said it looks like the girls are going to be around for a while. You let Peter know that you know about the baby. Act like you are going to do something about it. This way he’ll feel the need to protect his child and go away with this Lydia. This way when the time comes they will be easier to get to. I cannot let you know the rest until it’s time. If you want to keep your pack together Talia I suggest you do all I say. You know what I do to those that don’t do as I say. I suggest you go now and wait until you think he is aware of the child and then confront him.”

“Yes Araya. Again thank you for helping us. I promise I will take better precautions with Peter.”

“You better or we will take care of him. I am not often favorable, but you have always done as I ask so I am doing this once for you.”

“Yes Araya.”

Talia left the coffee shop and headed back home. All she had in her pack was her family. They were small, but she knew they needed to stick together. She couldn’t let Peter ruin it. She knew working with Araya wasn’t the best choice, but it was her only choice.

 

“Lydia, you’ve gone over this speech a million times already. It’s gonna be okay. If he doesn’t take it well you and I can take turns beating him up.”

“I know. I just have to get it over with. I’m just always so in control. It’s still hard to believe we slipped up.”

“You did the best you could. You had protection. It’s not your fault condom companies can’t make a product that is 100% able to prevent pregnancy.”

“I know. Alright I’m off. I shouldn’t be too long. I mean how long does it take to do this anyway? Be back in a flash.”

 

With that Lydia marched on towards the Hale house.

She walked in without knocking.

Her determined steps took her up the stairs and to Peter’s door.

She took a deep breath. Knocked. And waited.

“Lydia? I wasn’t expecting you today. You said we needed taking a couple of days away from each other.”

“I know. I changed my mind. Listen Peter why don’t you sit down.”

She would not falter. She had to do this.

“Listen Peter sometimes when two people do what we’ve been doing they end up creating something unplanned and unexpected.”

“What are you saying Lydia?”

“I’m saying that I’M PREGNANT! I’M SAYING ONE OF THE CONDOMS FAILED! So congratulations Peter. Well done you impregnated me!” Her sass came back to her at the end.

Peter just sat there shocked. He felt like she had just knocked the wind out of him, but as he looked up at her face he came back to himself. He stood up and held her in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry Lydia. I thought we were being careful. Whatever you want to do Lydia is fine. I will protect what is mine. I’m used to only looking out for myself, but I’ll look out for you and our child too.”

She relaxed into his arms. She didn’t know what was going to happen for the future or for now, but right now it was okay.

They stayed like that for a while. Each supporting the other.

Peter pulled away and motioned for her to sit on the bed with him.

“What do you want to do Lydia?”

“I want to keep it for as long as I can” which was the truth really. Whatever happened?

“Then we’ll keep it.”

“I don’t want anyone else to know Peter.” The more people that knew she was afraid the future repercussions would be greater.

“Then we won’t tell anyone else.”

He kissed her and took her into his arms again.

She knew she had to get back to Kira, so she broke the embrace quicker than she wanted to.

“I’m sorry to drop this bomb on you and then run Peter, but I need to talk to Kira.”

“It’s alright. Can I come over tonight?”

“Sure.”

With that she kissed him once more and left the house eager to return to Kira and let her know what she wanted to do. She knew she should’ve told him she was from the future, but that was just too much information right now.

 

When Peter walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Talia sitting there he knew she was in her Alpha mode. He honestly couldn’t deal with her right now. He hated that she had control over basically everything he did. She hated that he was close to Derek. She thought he would be such a bad influence on her son.

“What can I do for you dear sister of mine? Or is this an Alpha chat?”

“I think you should sit down Peter.”

“I’d rather stand for whatever you have to say.”

“I know about you and that Lydia girl. An Alpha’s senses are better. I could smell her pregnancy all the way in the kitchen.” He didn’t need to know that was a lie. It was true Alpha’s had more power.

“Yeah well what of it. You thought you could control everything in my life and you can’t is that it?”

“You can’t have this child Peter. I won’t let you. The hunters are going to come after us for this. You need to have her get rid of it.” She said what she thought would get him to run away

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME TALIA?! I WILL DO WHAT I GODDAM PLEASE! DON’T EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT’S IT! I AM OUT OF HERE!” He didn’t care if anyone else in the house heard him yell. He was done with her shit. If this is what she was telling him then he wouldn’t stay around.

“GOODBYE SIS!”

“Peter if you walk out don’t bother coming back. If you leave you are out of this pack.”

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE”

He didn’t bother taking any of his things with him. He just bolted out the door and ran towards the only person he could. He ran towards Lydia.

 

They were both startled as he burst into their room.

“I’m sorry I didn’t have anywhere else to go”

The look on his face. They had never seen either Peter so desperate.

Lydia took his arm and led him to the chaise.

“Peter what happened?”

“Talia happened. She could smell your pregnancy. She said we needed to get rid of it. She turned me away when I defied her.”

“Peter it’s alright. It’s going to be alright.” She lent down and took his hand.

“She’s right Peter we are going to figure this out.”

Lydia and Kira exchanged glances and both realized they were in far deeper than they could have ever imagined.

 Lydia was pregnant.

Peter had gotten thrown out by Talia.

Kira could only stand there. All she had wanted was to get the antidote and leave. Now she couldn’t. Her best friend needed her. She pushed her love for Scott aside and resolved to help Peter and Lydia in any way she could. If that meant staying nine months in the past then that’s what she would do. 


	9. In My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira, Lydia, and Peter deal with the effects of the pregnancy. Also some other stuff.

They had gotten the antidote three months ago. Lydia had been pregnant for three whole months.

Kira was still amazed at this side of this version of Peter. Doting on Lydia like he did. She wasn’t exactly sure how it was all going to work out, but at least they were almost through the first trimester. They’d found an OBGYN a few towns over. The baby seemed to be growing normally. They didn’t know the sex yet. She was glad they had moved out of the inn. Peter had found a two bedroom apartment that wasn’t too expensive. They wouldn’t have lasted nine months in the room at the inn. It was nice. She had a whole room to herself. She had offered to nanny for the family next door. It gave them some extra cash and she could be out of the apartment for a few hours. She loved Lydia, but this first trimester was no cakewalk.

For the first 12 weeks she was sick all the time. It seemed that this child was hell bent on making her mother constantly annoyed. She was happy she had both Kira and Peter. They both took such good care of her. Like now when Peter had drawn her a wonderful bubble bath for her to soak in. He put in some scents that were supposed to help her nausea. Kira had “borrowed” some of the Vogues from the lady next door. She had decided in the first month of this pregnancy to stop worrying about worrying about what was going to happen when the baby was born, and instead live in the moment. She was at this moment happy and tranquil. She had finally found a couple of foods that agreed with the child and now had some time to herself in this bath.

Peter was trying his best to take care of Lydia and the baby. He hadn’t had a real family since his parents had died. He had lived with family, but Alexander was always in his books or playing with Cora. Laura was a teenager and was always in her room. He and Talia had never gotten along anyways and now it seemed there was no reason to. The only one he was sorry to leave and missed was Derek. Derek had always looked up to him and he cherished that mentor role he had. It also gave him pleasure to know that Talia disapproved. It was hard for him now. Being sick kept making Lydia annoyed and in return she took it out on him. He could understand, but it was still hard. He had made her the bath as much for him as it was for her. A little of moment of quiet would do him well. He liked the idea of having his own little pack. He worried Talia was going to do something, but these past three months had been quiet. He had was still on edge of something happening, but less so than he had been. He had no idea why they couldn’t contact Lydia and Kira’s parents. They both kept saying that they would never approve of this and they were too busy with the move anyway. He was curious, but not enough to press it with Lydia being Pregnant.

 

Kira came back that evening from her job and decided she’d them all some dinner. They usually shared all the chores. They had learned Peter was an amazing cook, but she knew they both needed this time to relax. She knew the baby had taken a liking to pasta, so she made some spaghetti. She missed her dad’s home-cooked Japanese food, but _the baby_ didn’t like Japanese, so she acquiesced. She and Peter ate at the table while she had saved Lydia’s while she was still in the bath. She took this time alone with him to express her gratitude

“Hey Peter, I just wanted to thank you for being here. For both Lydia and I.”

“I take care of what’s mine. You’re family. I’ll look out for you as well.”

“How was Lydia today? Still grumpy and nauseous?”

 “Nauseous yes, but less grumpy.”

“Well that’s good. I hope the second and third trimesters go better.”

 

Lydia finished her bath, put on her robe, and went into the kitchen.

“Thank you Hale that bath was exactly what I needed.”

“When you guys had your last scan didn’t the doctor give you anything?”

“She did not. Apparently it seems I’m just supposed to deal with it. Just one of the joys of pregnancy I imagine. Yes, it’s pure joy to not be able to eat anything.”

“I’m glad the bath helped Lydia although I want to smack that doctor in the face now.”

“You and me both sweetheart.”

 

They finished dinner and Kira and Lydia set up shop in the living room. It was Friday night of course which meant they had some shows to watch. It was fun to watch them as they had just been shown rather than binging them on Netflix.

Peter handed them some popcorn before going off to the room Lydia and he shared. It had become an unspoken ritual that Kira and Lydia spent Friday nights together. He usually spent quality time with his favorite books these Friday nights. It was nice little rhythm to life the three of them had created.

 

Talia sat in bed thinking about what Araya could be planning. Had she done the right thing? She had thought so at the time, but with how Derek reacted she was having doubts. She knew her brother was not the best choice of mentor for a 15 yr. old boy, but she could never persuade Derek to see it her way. The boy was so stubborn. She had always thought it was Laura that was exactly like her, but the older they got she could see more of herself in Derek. She was brought out of her thoughts by her Alex,

“Talia, sweetheart are you still arguing with yourself about what happened with Peter?”

“I just didn’t expect Derek to react so strongly. He’s always been so quiet.”

“He’s the middle child honey of course he’s going to be quiet to us. Middle children usually feel that they are outshined by the eldest and youngest, so they find acceptance elsewhere. It doesn’t matter that we’ve always spent time with him. Because Laura will be the Alpha and Cora is still quite young he needed someone to talk to. He found that in Peter. Now listen honey I’m not saying Peter is without faults, but I do think you could have handled the situation differently. I think you were acting more like a sister and less like an Alpha. I also don’t agree with you seeking out help from Araya. It’s never been good for our kind to work with hunters.”

He was the only one who she ever allowed to speak to her so bluntly.

“I know Alexander. I just didn’t see any other options at that time, and now I have to deal with the consequences of my choices. You’re right I could’ve handled the situation better, but he just infuriates me so. He has only looked out for himself. He has never thought about how his actions affect others, or does no but doesn’t care. And as for Derek you’re wrong I haven’t been spending as much time with him as I should. It doesn’t matter that Laura will be the Alpha I need to teach him too.”

She felt more reassured talking out loud with him. She wasn’t completely at peace with her decision, but he always made her feel better. With a warm embrace from him she turned her light off and drifted off to him recounting the Latin names of herbs.


	10. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for this trio to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy.

The drive to the hospital was eerily quiet.

It was the 18 week sonogram. They would find out what they were having today. Well at least boy or girl. They wouldn’t know if it was a banshee, werewolf, human, or something else until the baby was older. Lydia hadn’t even known she was a banshee until high school. Her mom had always talked about her grandmother having a sixth sense. Always knowing when families would be in mourning, but she couldn’t necessarily ask her mother if grandma was a banshee. She knew she could handle whatever the baby turned out to be. They had dealt with so many supernatural creatures since they were all drawn to Beacon Hills. The thing that made her the most worrisome was if the child was just like her. She had no idea how she would handle a strong willed child, but that was karma for you.

Peter was driving with his hands firmly on the wheel. He hated that he had never had time to get a real feel for the town where their doctor was. So many scenarios played out in his mind. He had been a little on edge these last couple weeks. He had gone with Derek to shoot some hoops and Derek let it slip that Talia had mentioned Araya’s name. Derek hadn’t heard much about his dad and mom were talking about but recognized the huntress’ name. Peter had come home that day in a rage. How could Talia be talking with her? He had gone to extra precautions. Putting up traps around their apartment. He had Kira help him with some of them. Being away from their apartment made him all the more nervous. He had to protect Lydia and their baby. He couldn’t let whatever his sister was planning happen, but he also needed to put on a façade. Lydia needed him to be strong. She could always sense when he was uneasy and she didn’t need to sense that now. Not when this was an important day.

Kira was in the backseat letting this all sink in. Up until now Lydia’s pregnancy hadn’t been wholly real to her. Now that they were going to find out sex it made it completely real. She had stopped thinking about what they were going to do about their future. She missed Scott daily, but setting up a routine of sorts had made missing him hurt less. Now though there was a real boy or girl. They would eventually have to tell Peter. She hated that they hadn’t yet, but sooner or later they were going to have to figure this out. Lydia couldn’t stay in the past. It would mess her timeline up and change the future in ways they couldn’t fathom. They couldn’t bring Peter to the present because having two Peters might explode the universe with sass. She laughed at that. She could see this Peter and their future Peter staring at each other and finishing each other sentences while Derek looks on in with a mortified look. She’d actually love to see that, but it couldn’t happen. They were in this fucked up mess and she had no idea how they were going to get out of it, but she had to be happy at least for today.

 

They got to the hospital in no time at all.

Peter parked the car and they all walked inside. Took the elevator to the doctor’s office and waited.

They hadn’t gotten there a little earlier than their appointment.

 

Lydia laughed at the fashions in the Marie Claire.

Kira played with some of the toys that were for children.

Peter just sat there fingernails digging into his knees.

“Peter!” Lydia whispered to him

“What?”

“Claws”

“Oh sorry. Thanks.” He retracted his claws and eased a little.

“Could you just chill. I’ve got a werewolf and a fox protecting me. Nothing is going to happen.”

She put her hand on his and he instantly felt calmer.

His dad had once told him about mates and if he could pick anyone it would be Lydia. She made both him and his wolf more relaxed and at ease then anyone ever had. One touch or word from her made all the difference. He knew she was aware of all the creatures, but mates was a little hard to bring up. He relaxed into her touch and noticed she seemed calmer as well. He intertwined their fingers and gave into waiting.

 

They didn’t have to wait too long.

The nurse called them through.

This was the first sonogram Kira had been to and it was a little exciting.

They followed the nurse down the hall into one of the exam rooms.

 

Peter and Kira helped Lydia onto the exam table and then sat in the two chairs that accompanied the room.

There was a good stack of parenting magazines on the counter.

The doctor came in shortly.

“Well hello there Lydia and Peter” She greeted them with a smile. “And who is this?”

“This is my sister Dr. Lessing; Kira.”

“Hello Kira nice to meet you. I guess you came on an exciting day huh?”

“Yeah it is.” Kira replied. She was still kind of taken aback by how cheerful the doctor was.

“Well are we ready to get on with the show?”

“Might as well.” Lydia stated.

Dr. Lessing brought the ultrasound machine closer to the exam table.

Lydia brought her shirt up to expose her stomach.

Dr. Lessing applied the gel to the ultrasound wand.

“Alright it’s going to be a little cold Lydia.”

“I know. I’m ready.” She replied.

Peter, Lydia, and Kira all held their breath as the doctor moved the wand around Lydia’s belly.

“The heartbeat is good, baby looks like its developing well and growing. It looks a little shy right now…..oh there we go. Well Peter and Lydia congratulations on your daughter. You have a very healthy baby girl growing in there.”

All three were just a little shocked at the news.

Peter seemed to come back quicker than Lydia or Kira.

He walked over to the exam table and kissed Lydia on her forehead.

“We’re having a girl Lyds! I love you so much!”

“I love you too Peter.”

The doctor cleaned the gel off Lydia and helped her to sit up.

“I think you guys are all set. Just make an appointment for your next check-up and I’ll see you then.”

With that Dr. Lessing left to let the three of them have time to let this information sink in.

 

“You know Lydia I just had the feeling you might have a girl.” Kira said. She had just started to think of all the mother/daughter scenarios in her head which in turn caused her to laugh a little too loud.

“What’s so funny Kira?” Lydia questioned.

“I just realized what a force of nature this girl is gonna be with yours and Peter’s personalities. I do not envy you at all Lydia.”

Peter started laughing realizing Kira was absolutely right.

Lydia glared at them both.

 

They helped her off the table and walked back to the car to start the drive back to their apartment.

Kira made them stop at the town in between the Hospital and Beacon Hills.

She made Peter stop at donut shop and ran inside.

 

She came back with a bag of donuts and some strawberry milk.

“I thought we should at least do some sort of celebration and I was kind of craving donuts. Call it a sympathy craving” she laughed.

They each took a donut and brought their strawberry milks together.

“I hereby decree this day a celebration of baby girl Hale!” Kira added.

They sat in the car eating their donuts and drinking their milk with Kira and Peter chiming in about different things this baby girl could do to infuriate her mother.

Lydia decided they would get what was coming to them, but she let them continue. She happy to celebrate and have this moment. She was going to have a daughter. The thought made her smile.


	11. Wait, Wait, Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby has plans of her own, and Araya's plan is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this chapter. It gave me feels and I wrote it.

4 weeks before Lydia’s due date she and Kira found themselves some alone time to talk about the future.

“Lydia I know we’ve put off talking about going back to our time, but we really need to.”

“I know. I know. Believe me I know. I have no idea what we’re going to do Kira. I’ve been going through all the different scenarios in my head and not one of them is good. I can’t stay here and Peter can’t come with us. I don’t even know if it would change events to bring our girl to the future. I love her so much Kira and she isn’t even born yet. I can’t think of leaving her. What if she does end up supernatural she’ll need someone to help her. And Peter he’s so excited about her. He keeps talking about having a pack of his own. I can’t take her away from him. I have no fucking clue what we’re gonna do Kira!”

“I know me neither. I miss Scott so much. I’ve tried to be here as best I could for you, but I can’t wait to get back to our time. In 4 weeks she’ll be here in this world. I don’t know Lydia. I don’t know what to do either.”

Still at an impasse Kira took her friend in her arms and both girls let themselves have this one moment while Peter was out.

It was even harder two months ago when Peter thought they should start buying things for the baby. Lydia didn’t know what to tell him. She decided it would be alright to get the bare necessities, but nothing else. She would’ve loved to design a beautiful nursery, but right now in their situation that wasn’t going to happen.

Besides the being stressed about what was going to happen she was actually loving these last months of pregnancy. This little girl was on the move quite a bit. Kira and Peter had both been able to feel her move. Lydia loved feeling her kick. This child was gonna be a fighter. This baby wasn’t out of the womb yet and Lydia could already see ways she took after her and Peter. She couldn’t wait to hold her in her arms. She hated that Peter was still paranoid, but he always seemed to relax around her. He hadn’t told her everything about his childhood, but she knew enough about his relationship or lack thereof with Talia.

 

2 weeks to go and they were eating dinner when Lydia felt what she was hoping was not a contraction.

They had two weeks to go. This kid was not coming early.

She settled back into her chair when the pain passed.

“Are you alright my dear?”

“I’m fine Peter it’s nothing.”

“You don’t look alright Lydia. Maybe we should go to the hospital anyways.”

“KIRA, I have 2WEEKS to go. I am NOT going to the hospital!”

Eight minutes later though the pain came back.

After the third one Peter didn’t take no for an answer. Kira got their things and Peter picked up a peeved Lydia. He sat her down in the car. Kira climbed in the back and they headed for the hospital.

Between contractions Lydia glared at both of them. She would hold this baby in. It was not coming yet.

 

Peter was so concentrated on the road and getting to the hospital he didn’t notice the car following them at a safe distance.

 

Araya had had her men trailing the trio for the last couple of weeks. They always stayed far enough away for Peter not to smell them.

They were following them now and had radioed to Araya that they were headed to the hospital.

“Continue to follow them. I’ll radio you with further instructions when the time comes.”

They did as they were told.

 

Kira had called Lydia’s doctor on the way and she was meeting them at the hospital.

When they got there she had a wheelchair waiting for Lydia.

They followed the doctor into one of the birthing rooms.

Lydia was helped into a gown and helped onto the bed.

The nurses hooked her up to all the necessary machines.

“I know the baby is coming early Lydia and Peter, but I will do everything to make sure she is healthy. The fetal heartbeat is good and strong. It seems that she just wanted to make her arrival a little more dramatic than we would’ve wanted.”

“She takes after her mother.” Peter said lightening the mood a little.

“You’re only eight minutes apart right now Lydia, so I’m gonna wait for you to become a little more dilated and then we’ll deliver this baby. How does that sound.”

Lydia had resigned herself to the fact that the baby was coming and forced a smile as she nodded in agreement to what the doctor was saying.

“Great! I’ll be back in a while.”

 

After several painful contractions Lydia screamed at Peter to get someone in here, so she could have an epidural.

The nurse came in and administered her the epidural.

She felt a little more relaxed, but still felt the need to crush Peter’s hand.

Kira wasn’t sure what to do, so she got some ice chips and a wet cloth that she put on Lydia’s forehead.

She didn’t feel that was enough, so she French braided Lydia’s hair. That way it was out of her face.

Lydia smiled at her and thanked her for it all.

When her contractions were coming at quicker intervals the doctor came back in to check on her.

 

“Well Lydia it looks like you’re fully dilated. You ready to meet your daughter?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be doc.”

“Good! I’m gonna need you to only push when I say so alright?”

Lydia nodded.

There was so much pressure. She just wanted to get this child out.

The doctor kept telling her to push at certain intervals. She had knew found respect for her mother. Even with the epidural it was still so painful. She didn’t care if she broke Peter’s hand. He was a werewolf he would heal.

“You’re doing so great Lydia, just a few more pushes. That’s it. I can see the head. You’re doing so great.”

Those words of encouragement from the doctor were not that encouraging. It hurt so much and she was so exhausted. How could this be taking so long? It looked a lot easier in the movies.

“Almost there Lydia. One last big push.”

She pushed with everything she had. She fell back against her pillow tears streaming down her face.

She heard the baby’s cry. It was so strong and loud. She was tiny, but didn’t look premature. She smiled.

They cleaned her up, weighed her, and wrapped her. They handed her to Peter first.

If smiles could power the earth this one could. He beamed at the sight of her. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. He helped create this miracle.

He brought her over to Lydia.

She held her close to her chest and kissed her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Kira was crying. This was one of the best things she had ever witnessed.

She was so tiny and pretty. She was sleeping against Lydia’s chest.

“We did this Peter. We made her. She’s so beautiful.”

He kissed her and laughed a little.

She was finally here. Their daughter.

A nurse came in to write her name down.

“We don’t have a name yet Peter!”

“Well I was thinking about that actually. I was hoping we could name her after my parents. My father Maxwell and my mother Liana. I was thinking Malia? What do you think?”

Lydia and Kira just sat there shocked. No this couldn’t be. Nope it was just a crazy, crazy coincidence.

“Uhhhhhh Sure?” She had no idea what to say. This name obviously meant a lot to him and he had no idea what she and Kira knew.

The nurse put down the name as Malia Hale. She wrote it again on a hospital band and placed it on Malia’s tiny wrist. She left the little family to themselves.

Kira and Lydia exchanged glances. This was just crazy. She couldn’t be the same Malia? Right? It was just too impossible.

 

They weren’t alone for long when Peter covered his ears and dropped to the floor.

Malia started wailing.

Lydia was torn she yelled at Peter, “PETER!! WHAT’S WRONG?” and the same tried to calm Malia.

Kira ran over to Peter.

“What is it?” She questioned

“Do you not hear it? That high pitched noise?”

Before either of them could answer four men, Araya, and Talia came in.

Kira tried to fight, but the men had an electric baton that they hit her with. She went down.

The men picked her up and held her against the wall. The other men did the same with Peter.

Lydia held Malia tightly as she looked on in horror as Peter and Kira were treated as they were.

“This will all go easier if you hand the child over banshee” Araya told her.

“NO! YOU CAN’T TAKE HER!”

“I can and I will. If you don’t want the fox and the wolf to be hurt further then you will. Give the baby to Talia! NOW!”

Lydia knew Araya meant business. She was not one to trifle with, but this WAS he child. She was torn in so many ways. Suddenly Talia was next to her trying to pry Malia from her arms. She felt so utterly defeated.

“This pain won’t be with you for long.” Talia told her

Lydia was in disbelief that this was happening. She tried to hold on to Malia as tightly as she could, but Talia pried her loose.

She slumped back on the bed. “How could you Talia? To you own brother.”

“There are some things more important than family. This child should never have been conceived.”

Peter and Kira watched the whole thing with the same disbelief and defeat as Lydia. They were held against their will and could do nothing.

“If there is still something close to human in Talia you will keep her name. Allow her just this one thing.” Peter yelled to Talia as she was leaving the room.

 

With Malia gone from their sights Lydia started to cry.

“There, There child you won’t remember a thing.” Araya stated.

All three had a face of horror not knowing what she might mean.

Araya started to speak in Spanish and Lydia felt the world fade to black as did Peter and Kira.


	12. On My Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Kira find their way back to the future

Lydia woke up. She felt like she’d asleep for ages. The last thing she remembered was walking home after Mr. Hale had identified the poisons. She became aware that she was in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Kira asleep in the chair next to her. Her voice was hoarse. She pushed the button for the nurse.

“Well it looks you’re finally awake then?” The nurse questioned her. “Here have some ice. You’ve been here for a week. Your friend Kira brought you in. Said you collapsed on the way to your house. Turns out you had appendicitis. Good thing she brought you in.”

Lydia nodded in agreement. They must have had her on a number of painkillers if she had surgery.

Kira awoke just then.

“Hey you”

“Hey Lyds”

Kira felt a little weird. She felt she had been asleep for a long time, but she had memories of calling for help, getting to the hospital, and taking care of Lydia. She brushed it off that there still may be some side effects of time travel.

The nurse came to check in on Lydia once more and discharged her.

She was still a little sore, but could walk just fine.

When they had finished all of the discharge paperwork Lydia and Kira sat on a bench outside the hospital.

“Kira I don’t want to stay any longer. I don’t like the idea of anything else happening like this. Let’s go to the Hale’s and see if Mr. Hale has an antidote.”

“I hear you. I didn’t like you being in there with only me to help. We need to get to our support system and cure Scott, Derek, and Peter.”

 

They took a taxi to the Hale’s. They knocked on the door.

“Oh hello girls” Talia greeted them.

“Hey Mrs. Hale, we were wondering if we could speak to your husband?” Kira asked.

“Sure, he’s in his library.”

They walked through the house till they reached Mr. Hale’s library.

“Hi girls, come to see if I have an antidote?”

“Yes, actually we did.” Lydia replied

“You’re in luck I just found it the other day, but was waiting until you were better to bring it by.”

He gave them the test tube filled with the blue colored liquid.

“This should do the trick” he told them

They thanked him and left the house.

They didn’t want to stay in the past any longer than they had to.

 

“I don’t like this one bit Talia. I know you have your reasons, but everything that you’ve done to these girls and Peter. I love you sweetheart. I just hope that this really was the right decision.”

“Alexander please. I know it was more than I thought, but we have to live with our actions. None of them remember. I took Peter’s memory away and Araya did the same for the girls. Malia is safe with a family we can keep a close watch over. For right now we should get on with our lives. They’ve been here almost a year. It’s time they went back to the future where they belong.”

She didn’t tell her husband they had also altered the memories of everyone the girls had contact with including her own children. She excluded Alexander because she needed one person who knew besides the hunters.

 

Kira and Lydia headed towards the area they first came to.

Deaton had given them a spell to come back

                                                                           “We have done what we must

                                                                            Events have been set straight

                                                                        Let us go back from whence we came”

They thought of the room in the hospital where their friends lay.

They opened their eyes and there was Scott, Derek, and Peter all laying in their beds still in comas.

Stiles fell out of his chair by their sudden reappearance.

Deaton came rushing in at the sound.

 

“Welcome back Girls. Did Mr. Hale know what the poison was?”

“He did and he gave us this. It’s the antidote.”

Lydia and Kira sat down. Coming back through time was worse than going to the past. They needed some moments to really believe they were back in their time.

 

“How long have we been gone?” Kira asked

“You’ve been gone about a week and a half. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could keep them stable, but we don’t have to worry about that now. I had every faith in you two. Stiles I need you to help me bring their temperatures up.”

He did.

After they had done that Deaton administered the antidote to each of them.

When he saw they saw the vital signs for all three return to normal (at least normal for werewolves) they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Now Deaton began the process of bringing them out of their comas.

Once he did that it would take them sometime before they became fully aware.

 

Derek was the first one to wake up, then Peter, and finally Scott. They were all a little out of it.

They called Melissa, Liam, and Malia to let them know the good news. They came as soon as they could.

“DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!” Melissa warned Scott

“I’m sorry mom we had no idea there would be hunters there”

“Chris, Malia, and I found the hunters and took care of them.” Liam stated

“Thank God!” Melissa replied

They let Scott, Derek, and Peter get some non-coma rest and went into the hall.

 

Deaton took Lydia aside

“I know we haven’t worked with Araya in a long time, but she called me while you and Kira were in the past. She expressed that she had some information that you would like to be made aware of.”

“Did she say what it was?”

“She did not, but said she would be in Beacon Hills next week and get in touch with you then.”

“I wonder what that woman would want. I hope she doesn’t want to test my skills again. Thanks for telling me Deaton.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

They went back to hang out with the rest of the pack.

Chris and the Sherriff showed up a little later bringing pizzas.

They all gathered back into the hospital room eating pizza and catching Scott, Derek, and Peter up on everything.

 

When Peter asked how they got the cure everyone kind of hushed not sure how to explain.

Deaton finally answered “I sent Kira and Lydia back in time to get the antidote from your brother-in-law and Derek’s father.”

Derek spat out his pizza and Peter had a questioning look on his face.

“You went back in time? Really?” Peter questioned. “How come I don’t remember then? If Lydia Martin came to my past I would remember.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t remember either actually” Derek added

“I’m sure Talia took your memories. Knowing her she wouldn’t want anything to change the future.”

“That’s just like her knowing what’s best for everyone.”

“Peter please she’s been dead for a long time. I’m sure she thought she was doing the right thing.” Derek tried to assure him.

 

He wasn't pleased with what he had learned, but he was sure he could question Lydia and Kira at some point.


	13. Tell Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araya has a chat with Lydia.

A week had passed since Kira and Lydia had returned to the future.

Kira had spent most of that week with Scott. Showing him how much she missed him.

Lydia spent a couple days at a spa and the rest of the week in her bed. Her warm and so very comfortable bed.

Peter kept pressing them for more information about their trip to the past. They evaded him as much as possible. They didn’t know what to tell him. They didn’t want the pack to know that for a week Lydia was in the hospital. They didn’t need them to worry.

By the end of the week Lydia was getting anxious about Araya could possibly want to talk to her about. The last time she’d spoken to her was in Mexico when they were trying to find Derek. Araya had been in touch with Deaton, Chris, and Scott between now and then. 6 years after learning she was a banshee she was still learning about her gifts. She hoped Araya wasn’t going to use her for her own purposes.

 

Lydia was in her room when she heard the knock at the door.

Annoyed she went downstairs to answer it.

She did not want to talk to Peter today, but she didn’t have to because he was not at the door.

Two men who seemed like Araya’s henchmen were on her front step.

“We’d like you to come with us Ms. Martin.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just stay here. Thanks though.”

“It wasn’t a question.”

One of them took her arm and the other opened the door to the car.

She was so much more than annoyed at this change of events.

They drove to a restaurant on the outskirts of town and took her inside to where Araya was waiting.

“Welcome girl. Take a seat.”

“You could’ve just asked me to come. No need for all the drama.”

“That’s not how I do things.”

“I guessed that.”

“Listen banshee I have things to tell you. I am not here to apologize. There are things you need to know because you are now old enough to hear them. Whatever I have done I have had my reasons. There are things in this world that I have seen that you could never imagine. I only tell you what I am about to because in order for you to fully utilize all of your powers you need to know everything about yourself. If I give you this information than I expect a favor. Helping you helps me.”

“I do know me.” Lydia interrupted

“No you do not now don’t interrupt when I am speaking. You were in the past a lot longer than you think. 11 months to be exact.”

Lydia had no idea how she could possibly know this.

“I know this because Talia asked for my help with you. I normally don’t “help” unless it helps me which it did. You see until then there had been no banshees for 100 years. Banshees are very rare. It is uncommon for different species of supernatural creatures to come together. Werewolves like to keep to themselves and keep pure. When you were in the past you and Peter had a child. Talia and I took her after erasing the memories of all involved. We gave her to a family we could keep tabs on. Unfortunately there was that fire and Talia could no longer hold up her end of the deal. I sent some men up here to find the child. We were waiting for the child to show signs of what she was. She was with her mother and sister when she first shifted. When she ran my men could not find her. She was a young supernatural who had no pack. She wasn’t going to last long in the wild. It so happens she did. She is now a part of Scott McCall’s pack. Malia is your daughter Lydia. With Peter.”

Lydia had no words. That couldn’t be. She and Peter. That was impossible. They had only been in the past for 2 weeks. This was a trick of Araya’s somehow.

“Are you shitting me? That’s impossible. I would know if I had given birth.”

“You do realize when we erased your memories we also erased any signs of childbirth.”

“How could you? Why would you? This is insane!” Lydia was trying to hold back tears. This was impossible what she was saying, but Lydia was starting to believe it. If it was true it was one of the cruelest things she had ever heard of. How sinister could they be to do this?

“We did what we had to. It would not have worked. You needed to go back to your time, and Peter needed to be back with his pack. The child could not have been raised by either of you. It would’ve changed too much in the future.”

“What am I supposed to do with this information? Peter and I have just begun to tolerate each other. To tell him we had a child together that is beyond crazy. To tell Malia that Peter and I are her parents? To tell the rest of the pack? Why now?”

“If you want I can give you your memories back. As to the question of why now it is because I may need the use of a banshee soon and you will help me as a favor.”

With that Araya left Lydia speechless in the restaurant and got in a car that was waiting outside.

 

She must have sat in the booth for hours. This couldn’t be a real story. It was a trick somehow. She was beginning to doubt her memories.

She needed to talk to someone and went to the only person she could.

 

Deaton was with a cat when she walked in.

“Hello Lydia, if you just want to wait in the front I’ll be with you momentarily. Whiskers here just needs a shot.”

She nodded and sat down.

 

When he was finished he sat down beside her.

“What can I do for you Lydia?”

“Is it possible to erase someone’s memories Deaton?”

“Well it depends. There are spells to block a part of someone’s memory, so it that may seem those memories have been erased. There are other ways and spells to unblock those memories. Why do ask Lydia?”

“Where were you when Kira and I were in the past?”

“Well I would’ve been here. Talia only called upon me when she needed me. Other than that I just worked here or I would go speak with other packs if they needed me.”

“So she never mentioned us?”

“No she didn’t. Talia liked to do a lot of things on her own and rarely sought help unless it was absolutely necessary.”

“If wanted to gain memories back how would do that?”

“Lydia do you have something you would like to remember?”

“I spoke with Araya. She told me something about when Kira and I were the past. I have no memory of the things she spoke of. She explained it was because she had erased our memories. I would like to remember. I want to know if she spoke the truth.”

“Messing with memory is a serious business Lydia. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes I do. I need to know.”

 

Deaton went into the back. He came back with some herbs and a book.

“This is the only spell book I have. There are a couple of memory spells in here. These herbs are used by each of the spells. I’ll need you to come into the back and then we can start the spell. I cannot guarantee I’ll be able to unblock any memories, but I will do my best.”

“She said she also blocked Kira’s memories, and that this is the memory Talia took from Peter.”

“Scott is an Alpha. He should be able to help Peter regain his memories. As for Kira if she seeks me out, I will help her.”

Lydia laid down on one of the exam tables.

He put the herbs together and started to burn them a little.

He recanted one of the spells as the smoke pooled around her.

At first there were just feelings that came. Then blurred images. Then all of a sudden clear images played out like a movie in her mind. Meeting Peter, having sex, getting pregnant, the doctor, giving birth, holding the baby, and finally the utter devastation at Araya’s hands.

She began to weep as she was pulled back to the moment by Deaton.

 

“Did it work?”

“It did. It’s true. What she said was true.”

Deaton held her unsure of what else to do.

When she was finally cried out he got her a cloth to dry her eyes.

“What did she tell you Lydia? What did you remember?

“We weren’t there for 2 weeks Deaton. We were there for 11 months. I fell in love with Peter and I got pregnant. It’s Malia. I’m her mother. I’m her mother. They took her away. They took our memories. How could they Deaton?”

He calmed her again and spoke “Talia was very protective of her pack. Although you loved each other she saw you and Malia as a threat. She and Peter never got along, but he was pack. I know she thought she was doing the right thing Lydia. I know it’s a lot to remember and to feel. Do you want to tell Malia and Peter?”

“I don’t know. There are so many things I felt for him, but that was the Peter of the past. This one I’m still not crazy about, but they both deserve to know. I just hope when we tell Peter he doesn’t go after her. Araya is insane and she would kill him.”

“We’ll take it slow then. I’ll talk with Scott and see if he can help Peter remember. Then we will gather the pack together and tell them all. Now, why don’t I drive you home and you can rest. This is a lot of information for one day.”


	14. Had To Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Scott tell Peter and the rest of the pack.

Lydia was glad her parents were at a conference when Deaton drove her home. She needed time to be alone and process this information that her restored memories had given her.

Deaton said he’d talk with Scott.

She had no idea how they would tell Malia or for that matter the rest of pack or her family.

She laughed at the idea of telling her parents.

“ _Hey mom and dad. I went back in time, had sex, got pregnant, and here she is. Your granddaughter…..Oh the father well you see that’s a funny story.”_

She could just see the look on their faces, but seriously how could she tell them now about all of this?

She needed to come up with a plan.

She called Scott.

“Hey Scott, I was curious has Deaton talked to you yet?.......He has okay. I want to be there when you meet with Peter……..…I’ll meet you there in an hour”

She figured whatever their relationship now she should be there when Scott helps Peter remember. Whatever he would want to do she might have some sort of calming effect at least she remembered having that effect. She wasn’t sure if she still would. It was all so confusing having these feelings for a Peter she wasn’t sure still existed and having different feelings at the Peter she knew for a fact existed.

 

Almost an hour later she found herself driving over to Scott’s house.

No one in the pack ever bothered to ring the doorbell or knock. Everyone just walked right in which is exactly what she did and continued up the stairs to Scott’s room.

Peter was standing against the wall with his arms crossed when she walked in.

“Well this is a nice surprise. I had no idea Lydia Martin was joining us.” He said in his usual witty tone.

“Just shut up and sit down Peter” was Scott’s reply

“It helps if you’re a polite alpha Scott.”

“Look Peter we asked you here to help you. Can you please just sit down? Deaton said because I am a True Alpha I can help you with your memory loss, so I’m going to try. As to the reason Lydia is here it’s because she just is.”

“No need to get exasperated Scott, I’m sitting down.”

He took a seat in the chair that Scott had moved to the center of the room. Lydia sat on the edge of Scott’s bed. Scott stood behind Peter and extended his claws.

He had only done this a couple of times before, but Derek had been helping him get better at it. He didn’t necessarily like getting inside Peter’s mind, but he knew that Peter should know. He was shocked and angry when Deaton had told him. They were both a part of his pack whether Peter liked to admit or not he was pack. He hadn’t been able to protect them and that made his blood boil, but he knew the first step was to give Peter’s memory of it back.

He pushed his claws into the back of Peter’s neck.

He found himself looking through Peter’s memories and found the ones that had been blocked by Talia.

He used his Alpha powers to bring them back into focus and unblock them for Peter.

Once he had done that he retracted his claws and stepped back unsure of what Peter’s reaction might be.

Peter just sat there in the chair.

Scott and Lydia both stood up in front of him. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

Peter had this look of complete shock and devastation.

He looked up at Lydia, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. When did you find out?”

“Deaton performed a spell on me to help me remember yesterday after Araya paid me visit.”

At the mention of her name Peter wolfed out and tried to leave the room.

Scott lunged at him and held him down as best he could.

“SHE TOOK MY LIFE! SHE WILL PAY FOR WHAT SHE’S DONE SCOTT. LET ME GO!” He roared.

“Peter STOP!” Lydia yelled at him, “She will pay, but if you go after her now like this she will kill you. We need to come up with a plan before do anything to her. Do you understand me Peter?”

With all the new memories and feelings he stopped and listened to her. He became calmer

“You’re right my dear it would be far better to be alive as I watch her pay for her mistakes”

“You don’t get to call me dear just yet.” She turned so that she could look at both Peter and Scott when she spoke next, “we need to tell Malia and the pack now. I have no idea how to do that. Do either of you have any?”

They didn’t.

Lydia decided the best thing was to just rip the Band-Aid off so to say. Malia had been through a lot in her life and would probably do better if they were direct with the truth.

 

Malia, Liam, Derek, Kira, and Stiles all showed up in Scott’s living room 2 hours later.

Scott stood in the center of the group while Lydia and Peter stood at either side of him.

 “So um there have been some um revelations in the past day or two. They have to deal with some people in this pack and the knowledge will affect all of us. So um here goes. Basically when Lydia and Kira were in the past Lydia and Peter had a relationship. Lydia got pregnant. Talia and Araya decided this wasn’t good for anybody, so they blocked the memories of all involved. Araya came by yesterday to tell Lydia the truth. Mostly for her own gain, but still the truth. Lydia asked Deaton for help and he unblocked her memories and then I helped Peter’s memory become clearer. It seems Araya was telling the truth. The reason we are telling all of you is because there is someone in the pack besides Derek and Kira that it applies directly to.”

Kira, Derek, and Stiles’ eyes got wide as they realized what Scott was meaning and focused their attention on Malia.

Malia was wondering why they were all looking at her when Lydia spoke.

“Malia honey, it seems that the baby I gave birth to and that was taken by Talia and Araya was you. I know it’s a lot to take in. I’m still processing it all.”

Malia just stared at her.

“What am I supposed to do with this information? It was just last year you guys told me Peter was my father, but now Lydia is my birth mom. Life as a coyote was sooooo much more easier to understand.”

“I know what I want to do, but apparently a certain Alpha has rules against killing hunters” Peter replied

Derek was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that his mother could’ve been a part of something like this.

Liam was just stunned by the fact that everything that just happened had happened.

Stiles was thinking about how they could use the police budget to help them.

Kira was angry at learning not only this information, but also the fact someone had taken her memories.

 

“I know this is a lot and Lydia, Peter, and Malia will have to work through all of this with our support, but right now we need to come with a plan on how to get Araya back. I don’t want to kill her, but what she did wasn’t right. I know you don’t think of yourself as pack Peter, but Malia and Lydia do and I’m their Alpha. I needed to take care of them and I didn’t. I know you want to kill her, but I’m sure with our minds and maybe adding the Sherriff, Deaton, Chris, my mom, and deputy Parrish we can come up with something that will seem just to you.”

Scott had texted all of the people he had just mentioned as he spoke.

They would be there in 15 minutes. Until then they waited.

He would get Araya. He needed to for Lydia, Malia, and yes Peter.


	15. What Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araya gets her punishment and the Hale family gets to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I started a new job two weeks ago and it's been hard and I've been exhausted, but hey enough with my excuses I just want to say sorry and that here is chapter 15. Hope you like it. It took me a while to figure out what to do with Araya.

They’d come up with a good plan after all.

Araya had been in Mexico not suspecting a thing.

Scott, Derek, and Chris arranged a meeting with her.

The plan was to act like they were seeking her help with a new threat in Beacon Hill

They had done that once before, so it wouldn’t seem out of the blue. She was always reluctant but was persuaded most of the time.

 

The plan was for Braeden to meet them there and take out her guards. Which she did brilliantly with tranquilizers (Scott had specified to not kill them).

After the guards were taken out they had Araya all to themselves. She wouldn’t go easily. Scott, Derek, and Braeden had jumped her and held her down while Chris gave her a sedative. It would last long enough for them to get back to Beacon Hills.

They had strapped her into a seat in Chris’ van with chains.

Deaton and the Sherriff had built a special cell for her in the basement of the police station.

Braeden would be her watcher.

Her punishment was to not be a hunter anymore.

Scott had tabled Peter’s idea of clawing out her heart. Scott wanted her alive to live with herself while not being able to do anything.

 

The drive back hadn’t been too eventful and they got back without her waking up.

They got her into her cell and locked it. It was pretty much like any jail cell except it was built with a hunter in mind.

Scott had stood waiting for her to wake.

He felt the need to pronounce his judgment of her.

Araya had some choice words to say, but Scott’s word was final and he left her there.

Scott hadn’t known what else to do, but to jail her. He hoped they could keep her there long enough until he figured something else out. He had put a code on the door to the basement where her cell was, and only a select few knew it.

Her guards Chris had taken to a hunter he knew in Portland to be dealt with. Scott thought it best to just keep Araya.

 

While Chris, Derek, Braeden, and Scott had been in Mexico the others had been keeping an extra eye on Peter. They knew how much he cared for his family, and didn’t want to see him do anything rash.

Lydia had her own reasons for not letting him do something stupid. She wanted him around, so they could figure things out.

 

After Scott had come back with Araya, Peter decided to take initiative and ask Lydia out for dinner.

She hesitantly accepted. It was still hard for her to truly forgive him for what he did in her head, but she understood him more.

They spent the whole evening hashing through everything. They decided that taking things slow and dating might be the best course of action. They didn’t even get to touch on the subject of Malia. Neither of them had any idea what to do.

They knew she needed time to digest it all and to be honest they did too.

 

After Peter had taken her home she called Malia.

“Malia, honey I want to take you out tomorrow.”

“Ok.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up in the afternoon.”

Lydia hadn’t been really shopping in a good while and decided it would be nice to go on a somewhat mother/daughter shopping trip with Malia. That’s what her mother always did when she wanted to know what was going on in her life. She wanted some kind of relationship with her and if best friend was the best she could do then so be it.

The more she had thought about Malia being her daughter she laughed at all the personality traits that were totally her and Peter. How did she not see these before? She laughed again at never noticing Malia’s resemblance to her. She had always wanted children, but they were always an idea for her future. Something to think about after she had her Fields Medal, or after she had been granted a professorship at Stanford.

 

Lydia picked up Malia around 2 the next afternoon and headed off to the mall.

The drive there was awkward. It was hard to figure out what to say. Lydia decided to let the music speak and turned the radio on.

Their time at the mall went better than the car ride. It seemed Lydia’s idea was spot on and they began to bond. They picked out a couple outfits for each other and modeled them.

After everything with the time travel and the new developments of family it was just nice to get away and have fun with each other.

After about an hour of shopping they went to the food court to get some frozen yogurt.

Lydia decided the direct approach was best.

“Malia how are you feeling about all new developments in our lives?”

Malia choked a little on her water.

“Um well it’s a lot to take in for sure. I just recently got used to being a Hale. My dad..I mean Mr. Tate and I don’t have the best relationship. Kinda like two strangers, so it was nice to know I had another option. Derek has always been good at helping me, so now that he’s like a cousin that’s pretty cool, but now with you. I’m not sure how I feel. I don’t remember my mom all that much, but this is all so weird.”

“It really is and I don’t know how feel about it either, but I’d like us to have some sort of relationship. I know we’re friends, but I’d love it if we could be best friends.”

“I’d like that to. I’d like us to be better friends and if we never figure out this whole weird mother/daughter thing it’ll be ok. I guess you were kinda parental helping me out all those times with my math homework.”

“I liked helping you at least understand it a little more.”

They chatted for a while longer before Lydia took Malia home.

This whole thing was just going to take time to figure out and they all knew that.

 

The rest of the pack all gave them space to figure it out on their own.

It helped there wasn’t a whole lot going on.  

Lydia and Peter went out a couple more times and even had a family date with Malia and Derek.

Derek just decided to go with it. He liked Malia and it was nice to have more family.

Peter took Malia out for ice cream a couple times as well. He was still getting used to this whole being a dad thing.

They weren’t exactly a family yet, but they were taking things slow and maybe one day that’s what they would be.


	16. On Ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue five years into the future.

It had been five years since the whole time travel thing. The pack was doing well.

They still had Araya in jail. If she became too like her old self they just sedated her a little.

Braeden still kept watch over her. Chris would watch Araya if Braeden needed to take a job, but she rarely did that anymore. Scott had taught her there were other ways.

 

The year after the whole travelling back to the past thing happened Kira and Scott had gotten married.

Liam had gone off to UC Davis to study psychology and was now getting his masters.  His problems with anger had led him down a path of wanting to become a counselor in helping kids with similar problems.

Stiles had graduated with his degree in criminology and started working as a detective for Beacon Hills (lord knows they needed more cops).

 

As for Peter, Lydia, and Malia it seems they finally did become a family unit.

Peter and Lydia had dated for three years. They had become THE power couple in Beacon Hills. Lydia had finished her degree and had gotten that professorship. They had gotten married two years ago in an elaborate ceremony. Their anniversary was actually two weeks away.

They were also adding to the Hale family as Lydia was 6 months pregnant. Peter was excited. He was reading all the books and even decided he would blog this adventure in order to write his own book on raising a supernatural child. Malia was helping him take notes for it. All three were determined that history would not repeat itself. So far the pregnancy had been quite routine. This child was a lot nicer than Malia had been and now that Lydia had those pregnancy memories she reminded Malia of them at opportune moments. Their relationship had become much more like a mother and daughter over the years.

They would know the sex of the baby in a couple of weeks.

Malia was more than excited about being a big sister. She had started a betting pool to see what it was going to be. She wanted another coyote, but who knew what would happen a second time with Lydia and Peter’s genetics. Derek was sure it would be a wolf.

He and Malia had formed a very special bond. They just got each other. In fact they had gotten an apartment together. It happened to be over the garage of the house Peter and Lydia had built on the Hale land, but still they enjoyed their cousinship in their own space.

Derek himself had become less grumpy with this new family dynamic. He enjoyed having family dinners, movie nights, and just being surrounded by them. It was even better when Cora showed up again. She was weirded out by the whole news ‘Malia is your cousin and Lydia is your aunt news’ but after a while she too got used to it.

 

Beacon Hills had become quieter in the last five years and when the bad supernatural creatures did turn up in the pack was better at taking them out. They all knew their strengths and they always kept training.


End file.
